


The Arrival of Chimes!

by coldphoenix



Series: Forte & Bansuri (tumblr OCs) [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, mace-likes-dbz, setting-sunflowers, xchellmoonchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: After a normal encounter between husband and wife, Forte ends up spitting up an egg. Surprise!





	The Arrival of Chimes!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so most of you namekian OC fans will probably know that @xchellmoonchild's Forte has had a baby of his own (yay!), and his lovely wife Bansuri actually fathered it, so me being me I ended up thinking of this funny scene XD I mean... it's funny to me anyway. This is totally light-hearted and I doubt xchell and mace will call it canon, but this family has had a lot of horrific and traumatic fics/art posted about them recently (some by me, whoops), so hopefully this'll even things out. Enjoy!  
> *Forte belongs to @xchellmoonchild (tumblr)/Setting-Sunflowers (ff.net and DA).  
> Bansuri and Bass belong to @mace-likes-dbz. This scene is all me.

Forte smiled as he watched Bansuri redress herself, getting ready for sleep. She had a small, shy blush upon her face. It was so cute.  
“How did you like it?” He asked her.  
“… It was okay.” Bansuri answered, her blush deepening. “It was kind of weird.”  
“Heh.” Forte laughed. “You’ll get used to it.”  
“No thanks.” Bansuri looked at him, and smirked. “I think that’s definitely your job.”  
“Alright.” Forte smirked back, somewhat glad to hear it. He always took the ‘male’ role in their intimate relationship, but tonight they’d decided to try it the other way round… it had been okay, certainly not unpleasant, but honestly… Forte preferred Bansuri to be the female. She was just better at it.

Not bothering with clothes, he settled into bed, preparing to go to sleep himself, when an odd feeling struck him. Ugh. He felt sick. He sat up, his face visibly turning paler. Bansuri looked at him, and her eyes widened slightly in concern.  
“Are you okay?” She asked. “I didn’t… hurt you?”  
“No.” Forte held up his hand, shaking his head dismissively. “No, I’m… you were fine. I just feel kind of weird.” He blinked, trying to battle off the nausea that was growing at an alarming rate. He wanted to gag. “I… I think I’m sick.”  
“Sick?” Bansuri looked at him. “You were fine a second ago.”  
“Yeah, I know – it’s fine, don’t worry.” Forte insisted. “I’m fi – ah!” He hissed, wincing as a sharp pain struck his abdomen. What the hell…?  
“It might be your body reacting to the destroyed eggs.” Bansuri said. “I got like that at first, remember? If you regenerate them, it should be fine.”  
“Destroyed eggs?” Forte frowned, clutching his aching gut. “What – urp!” He retched, and inhaled sharply. He clasped his hands over his mouth, scrunching his eyes shut. He felt hot all of a sudden… he started to shake; he could feel himself losing control of his own ki. Jeez, it was like he was being ripped apart! _“What do you mean?”_ He asked her telepathically, gritting his teeth to suppress the pain.  
“You have to destroy you eggs, to stop them getting fertilised.” Bansuri said. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Forte, you… you did do that, right…?”  
“Uh…” Forte looked at her sheepishly, his face turning even paler than it already was. _“N-No…?”_  
“ _ **No**_?” Bansuri yelled out loud, her eyes practically popping out of her skull. “Oh my God – Forte! Why wouldn’t you do that!”  
_“You never said I had to!”_ Forte protested.  
“Yes I did!” Bansuri screamed back. “You just weren’t listening – I **knew** you weren’t listening! What do you think I do to stop getting fertilised?”  
_“I don’t know, that’s your thing!”_ Forte telepathically cried. _“You’re in charge with that!”_  
“Only when I’m receiving, you idi –” Bansuri let out a sharp gasp aa Forte suddenly lunged forward on all fours, his jaw dropping open.

He panted desperately, his eyes scrunched shut in pain. He felt so heavy… it was like he’d been eating stones! He had a searing pain in his abdomen, and it was rising up through his body, its intensity growing the higher it got. Oh, God! This was horrible!  
“B-Ban…” Forte gasped, his back arching as he heaved and spluttered onto the bed. _“Am I having a baby…?”_  
“Um…” Bansuri whimpered quietly, becoming scared. She placed her hand on his back, and flinched. He was soaked in sweat. He was trembling. His ki felt different, like it was being split in two… yeah. This… this felt familiar. “I…” Bansuri uttered softly, barely able to speak. Her heart was racing with panic, her facing turning pale. “I think you might be…”  
“ _ **No**_!” Forte cried out loud. “I can’t – **agh**!”

He collapsed face-down onto the bed, burying his face into the mattress as he tried to battle against the heaviness that was rising in his body. He was going to puke. He had an overwhelming urge to puke – but he couldn’t! That was what the egg wanted! No way! He couldn’t give birth – he was _**terrified**_ of giving birth! _“How do I stop it!”_ He demanded.  
“Forte, you can’t!” Bansuri insisted. She placed her arms around him shakily and rubbed his back, trying her best to calm him down even though she was clearly panicking herself. “You just have to let it out.”  
_“No!”_ Forte wailed. _“I can’t!”_  
“You have to!”  
_“That’s **so** easy for you to say!”_ Forte telepathically screamed at her. _“You’re not the one about to spit out an unplanned bab –”_ Then… he stopped, around the same time Bansuri started to glare at him. Wow… he felt like such a dick.

He stared up at her, his eyes damp and flooded with guilt. _“I… I’m sorry.”_ He whimpered.  
“It’s fine.” Bansuri seethed, making it painfully obvious that actually no, it wasn’t fine. It was pretty fucking insensitive, actually!  
“Ban –”  
“ _ **It’s fine**_!” Bansuri screamed, squeezing his antennae to silence him, and to stop herself doing something worse.  
“Ow!” Forte yelled, yanking his head away. “Quit it – _**argh**_!” He retched again, coughing and spluttering as the heaviness grew more solid. Wasn’t it ever going to stop growing? If it got any bigger it would kill him! _“Is it supposed to hurt?”_ Forte groaned.  
“Yes.” Bansuri hissed. “Yes, it’s supposed to hurt.”  
_“Yeah but it really **really** –”_  
“Forte, it’s supposed to hurt!” Bansuri barked, her patience running out. “Stop being such a baby and man up!”  
_“You’re being mean…”_ Forte sobbed telepathically, feeling well and truly sorry for himself. 

Bansuri sighed, and closed her eyes. He was unbelievable. She’d had **two** children, and the second one had been conceived in the most horrific way, and she was certain she’d been braver than this! Sometimes he could be such a wuss. But okay – maybe she was being mean. She was so mad at him over his comment – he could be so thoughtless! “Ban…” Forte whimpered out loud, and took hold of her hand. _“Am I gonna die?”_  
“No!” Bansuri snarled. “No, you **aren’t** going to die.”  
_“It’s too big to come out!”_  
“It’s not.” Bansuri opened her eyes, and looked at him… and she smiled slightly. She laughed a little, actually. He was such a sight. His body was shaking; his eyes were wide; he was panting – he looked terrified! She couldn’t help warming to him. “It’s okay…” Bansuri whispered, placing her arms around him. She held her cheek against his, locking their antennae together. “It’s happening now. We can’t stop it. Just let it out.”  
_“No – seriously, it won’t – **argh**_!” Forte screamed out loud, his jaw instinctively flinging open with a loud _crack_! _“My jaw’s broken!”_  
“It’s okay, that’s what happens.” Bansuri said, pulling him up into a sitting position. She didn’t need to try very hard; his body was already moving itself upright, preparing itself to expel the egg.

Forte gagged and retched, his eyes bulging as the heaviness rose up within him; he could feel it moving towards his throat. No! No, it was too big! It wouldn’t fit!  
_“I’m going to choke!”_ He silently wailed. _“It’s going to kill me, Ban!”_  
“You won’t choke, your throat stretches!” Bansuri argued.  
_“But what if it doesn’t! It doesn’t feel stretchy – what if mine doesn’t stretch?”_  
“Forte, I promise you it will – _**aii**_!” Bansuri shrieked, yanking her hands away to clasp them over her mouth as a large bulge appeared in Forte’s throat. Oh, God…  
_“What!”_ Forte screamed, panicked by her shrieking. _“Am I choking?”_  
“No!” Bansuri whimpered from behind her hands; she was sitting as far away from him as she could. “It’s just… gross!”  
_“ **What**?”_  
“This is horrible to watch!” Bansuri squealed.  
_“I know it’s horrible to watch, that’s why I didn’t want to have a baby!”_ Forte yelled back, his breathing turning rapid as the bulge in his throat pushed its way up. Oh God… he could feel his throat stretching. It was like a years’ supply of vomit was preparing to come out. This was disgusting!  
“But it’s so much worse to watch it –”  
_“ **Bansuri I fucking know**!”_ Forte roared. _“You’re not helping!”_

He let out a loud cry and started to wheeze, scrunching his eyes shut as the lump pushed further up his throat. _“Ban…”_  
“It’s okay!” Bansuri gasped, coming back to her senses. She moved up next to Forte and grabbed hold of his hand, and squeezed. “It’s okay. Just… cough. Keep coughing. I know it hurts, just keep –”

_Spit_! In one quick movement Forte’s head jerked forward, his jaw dropping down, and out shot an egg from his mouth. It flew over the edge on the bed, landing with a hard _thud_ on the floor. Forte immediately fell forward onto his hands and knees, panting and gasping, his eyes wide, saliva dripping from his mouth. He swallowed, and spluttered, and he closed his eyes… Then he felt Bansuri’s warm hand on his tense, quivering back. “It’s over…” She whispered from his side. “Forte…”  
“Is…” Forte spoke out loud, but quietly through his breathlessness. “Is…” He swallowed, and wiped his mouth, his breathing steadily returning to normal. “Is it okay…?”  
“Um…”

Bansuri crawled to the end of the bed and looked down at the floor, to see a perfectly normal, healthy, unmarked egg. She sighed in relief, and smiled. “Yeah.” She answered. “It’s fine.”  
“Okay…” Forte mumbled, and collapsed face-down on the bed once more, releasing a low moan. “That was horrible…” He sulked.  
“Are you serious?” Bansuri sighed. “I’ve done it twice – and I never reacted this badly.”  
“Mmm…” Forte groaned, his cheeks darkening slightly in embarrassment as he realised she was right. “Yeah well…” He raised his head, and looked at her. “… I guess you’re stronger than me.”

Bansuri paused, taken aback by the sincerity in his eyes. He’d really meant those words… Her shoulders dropped slightly, as a tender warmth suddenly flooded her heart… and she smiled.  
“No…” Bansuri crawled over to him and put her arms around him, locking their antennae together in a loving kiss. “You’re stronger than me.” She said. Forte smiled, tightening their kiss. He closed his eyes, and relaxed a little under her warm embrace. Then, came her sweet voice again… “… I’m just braver.”

Forte frowned, and looked up at her, trying to work out if she was actually mocking him. She held his gaze, with a small smirk upon her lips… and Forte laughed.  
“That’s fair.” He sniggered, pulling his head away to wipe his mouth once more. _Whew_! “Okay…” He moved his eyes to the end of the bed. “Let’s… see what we got.” He crawled over to edge of the bed, and peered over the side, at… his egg. Wow… that was… his egg. Unbelievable… … It was **huge**! “How the hell did I spit that out?” He gasped. Bansuri’s giggling came from behind him, and he soon found her at his side, following his gaze.  
“I told you you wouldn’t choke.” She said.  
“Mm…” Forte grunted, staring at the egg. It was starting to hit him now. Suddenly. They had another child on the way. This was really happening. Another child! Where would they put it…? They were so unprepared! They didn’t have the space, and Harp was a handful as it was without –

_Knock knock_. A knocking on their bedroom door interrupted Forte’s thoughts, followed by the voice of a concerned child.  
“Guys, are you okay?” Bass asked them from outside the room. “I heard shouting…”  
“We’re fine.” Bansuri answered. Actually, they weren’t. Far from it. She was starting to share Forte’s concerns… what the hell were they going to do with another baby?  
“Can I come in?” Bass asked.  
“Uh… hold on.” Forte quickly used his powers to dress himself, and he looked at Bansuri. _“What do we do?”_ He asked. _“Do we tell him?”_  
_“Well we can’t hide it from him!”_ Bansuri silently answered. _“We’re going to have to tell him.”_  
_“You do it!”_ Forte insisted.  
_“What? **Me**?”_ Bansuri glared at him. _“It’s your egg!”_  
_“You’re the one that fertilised it.”_ Forte argued.  
_“Well you’re the one that forgot to take precautions!”_  
_“You didn’t remind me!”_  
_“I didn’t think I’d **have** to remind you, I didn’t think you were that stupid –”_  
“Guys!” Bass’s concerned voice interrupted their telepathic arguing. “I’m coming in!”

Before either of his parents could answer, Bass opened the door and entered the room. He flinched slightly at the startled looks on their faces, and he immediately started to worry. What was happening here? He was about to ask, when something on the floor caught his attention, and his eyes widened. Was that…? “Is… is that an egg…?” Bass asked timidly.  
“Uh…” Forte and Bansuri uttered, their faces dropping as they struggled to think of what to say.  
“It’s not… _not_ an egg…” Forte answered sheepishly.  
“Yeah, it… I mean – technically, it’s an egg…” Bansuri mumbled, avoiding Bass’s eyes. She didn’t know how to face him! This was so embarrassing! “A… namekian egg…”  
“Well…” Bass looked between his parents, confused. They didn’t seem particularly happy… he didn’t understand. “Whose egg is it –”  
“His!” Bansuri pointed at Forte, immediately throwing him under the bus.  
_“You little snitch!”_ Forte hissed, glaring at her.  
_“Well that’s what happens when you’re an idiot!”_ Bansuri snarled back.  
“Well…” Bass mumbled, still looking confused. “I mean… I – I didn’t even know you guys wanted another baby.” His face softened, and he suddenly went from looking confused to hurt. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Oh – no, it’s not like that!” Bansuri insisted, holding up her hand. “Of course we would tell you if we were planning another baby!”  
“Yeah – this was totally unplanned!” Forte gasped, also holding a hand up in defence. “Honest!”

They smiled at him fondly, insisting that they would of course involve him in such an important decision… and as they stared at Bass, they saw his face drop.  
“ **What**.” He growled.  
“Uh…” Forte and Bansuri sweat dropped, unnerved by the expression on Bass’s face. He looked angry…  
“Well, uh…” Forte mumbled. “I mean –”  
“It was _**unplanned**_?” Bass yelled, so angrily it made his parents flinch. “Wha – **seriously** , Guys? How could you be so irresponsible?”  
“Well technically it was your father that –”  
“No!” Bass barked, holding up his hand to silence Bansuri. “No way! That’s no excuse! It took **two** people to make this egg, right?”  
“Right!” Forte huffed, and looked at Bansuri. “See, I told you this wasn’t my –”  
“Enough!” Bass snapped, instantly silencing his father. He folded his arms, and glared at the two of them. “I can’t believe this, Guys! After everything we’ve been through, how could you be so stupid? Where are we going to put the baby? Huh? Did either of you think of that? Because Harp has **just** settled into a decent sleep routine, so do you really want to put it in with her? Or am I going to have to take care of it overnight?”  
“No!” Bansuri insisted. “No, of course we wouldn’t expect you to –”  
“We’re gonna have to move house!” Bass whined. “This one isn’t big enough! Or at the very least we’ll have to extend – and that’ll mess Harp us as well! And you two promised you’d make her stop playing with my stuff – but now the baby’s going to be wrecking my things as well!”  
“Bass, we’ll handle it –”  
“No!” Bass yelled, glaring at his father. “Don’t talk to me! I’m not speaking to **either** of you for the rest of the year – actually, don’t even come out of this room until you think about what you’ve done!” He huffed, and turned his back to them. “Goodnight!” With a pouty expression on his face, he stormed out of their room and slammed the door behind him. 

Forte and Bansuri lay there in silence for a moment, stunned. They couldn’t believe what had just happened. Had Bass just yelled at them…? Bass. Eleven years old. Yelled at them? … Wow.  
“Um…” Forte bit his lip, and blinked. “Ban…?”  
“Mm…?” Bansuri grunted in response.  
“Are…” Forte smirked slightly. “Are we grounded…?”

Immediately, Bansuri burst out laughing.  
“Yes!” She cackled, resting her forehead against Forte’s. “For the rest of the year, right?”  
“That’s what he said!” Forte exclaimed through his laughter, and he wrapped his antennae around Bansuri’s as the two of them continued laughing.


End file.
